


And the Batman goes to...

by Stilienski



Series: Sterek ficlets [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Academy Awards, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Nerd Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilienski/pseuds/Stilienski
Summary: Stiles isn't even an actor, but should the opportunity ever present itself, he's totally ready to give his Oscar acceptance speech.





	And the Batman goes to...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JungleJelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJelly/gifts).



> Thanks to Junglejelly for her constant reminders that I should maybe write something sometimes.

Stiles didn’t exactly remember why he’d walked into the bathroom holding the Batman figurine, but he couldn’t help but notice its resemblance to a certain movie award as he saw himself in the mirror. Neither could he control any of the following: the hand not holding the figurine went to his chest, clutching his imaginary pearls; he nodded to his left and his right with his “pretend not to be too proud” expression on his face; sniffling once, taking a deep breath, he waved to a person he knew in his imaginary audience.

Oh, he was on a roll now. He muttered a quick “thank you” as he took Derek’s razor from the shelf, accepting his microphone. “Thank you,” he said again, louder this time as he looked straight in the mirror.

“Thank you so much for this opportunity… god… I can’t believe this is happening to me, you know? I’m just a kid from small town Beacon Hills of all places.” He brought the Batman figurine to his chest and swallowed away the lump in his throat. “God, there’s so many people to thank, I don’t even know where to start.”

He quickly turned off the main light in the bathroom and switched on the little spots above the mirror. “I’m sure I should be saying something funny or something political or probably both to be honest, but who knew a freaking Marvel movie would ever win this thing? I didn’t prepare a speech! They didn’t even prep me on who to thank, they’re going to fire me for forgetting so many people.” He paused for laughter and applause from the audience, letting out a nervous chuckle himself.

“Oh my god, you can’t make this shit up, a freaking Oscar…” There was another enamored chuckle mixed with various awes from the audience. “Right, thanking people. Okay, obviously I need to get Marvel out of the way first. And let’s just be safe and go with some sort of blanket statement of being grateful for everyone who worked on this movie and made it possible. But especially the casting director, honestly, what a wild shot taking a random kid off the street. But I guess it worked out?” He giggled again.

Stiles was getting quite emotional, “No, really, thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who made this project possible. Thank you to Marvel, again I guess. Thank you to the amazing director Taika Waititi, for giving me the space to make this character grow and for letting me make all the stupid jokes I wanted no matter how many takes it took to get a decent one out of me. And of course, thank you to all of the cast and crew. You really made this stupid rookie feel like part of the family and… I can’t…” he sniffled a little before he continued, “I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“Of course, I have to thank my parents, or I won’t have a home to go back to tomorrow,” Stiles chuckled again. “Thanks to my dad for believing me and letting me go on this crazy trip without his expert chaperoning. I swear I behaved!” on one of the monitors, Stiles can see them cutting to a shot of Taika Waititi shaking his head with a severe look of fake disappointment.

“And…” he started, but had to take a shaky breath before continuing, “finally, I’m… I’m so grateful to my mom. Wherever you are, I still have all the comics you gave me and I even stopped trying to color them in after you… you know. Thanks for showing me just how many worlds there are to disappear in. It’s…” he should probably say something profound and touching right now. Or profoundly touching. “My favorite thing about these worlds aren’t the superheroes or the adventures, it’s how I find you in every single one of them. So thanks for going on this superhero adventure with me, mom. I love you.”

“Oh right! And I guess thank you to all the old farts in the Academy for this!” He’s quiet, save for a couple of chuckles here and there as he stands there to accept the applause.

Stiles quickly shakes his head as he puts Derek’s razor back and finds a good spot to put the Batman figurine. Right on the top shelf looks pretty good, he steps back and nods his approval. After brushing his teeth, he sheds the loose white boxers with 8-bit heart pattern on that he got from Derek for Valentine’s and takes a quick shower. He huffs a couple of quick laughs when he remembers the sounds of his pretend audience.

Finally dressed again in some loose grey sweatpants and a deep-green Slytherin hoodie, he goes downstairs to see about breakfast. He grins when the smell of eggs and bacon hits him on the staircase. Derek is already sitting at the table, an empty plate pushed aside and nose-deep in a thick book. His hair still looks tousled and soft from sleep, his thick black-framed reading glasses had already slid halfway down his nose. He just about manages to offer his cheek up for Stiles to lay a quick kiss on it as he walks by to go fill his own plate.

As Stiles takes the top off the pan, he opens his mouth to protest that Derek hogged all the bacon again, but Derek interrupts him before he can even start. “You get bacon when you remember to thank me in your acceptance speeches.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or a comment are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
